Summer Sky
by Angevar
Summary: TyKa Oneshot. Absolutely pointless fluff brought on by pure boredom. Rated for a makeout scene.


_Summer Sky_

A TyKa one-shot by Angevar

Dedicated to:

Vialana (heavily inspired by her fic Earth Calling, especially the first parts)

Rumi-Chan (does anyone have any idea what happened to her, she's disappeared off the face of the internet!)

And, last but not least…

Timberwolf220 (for being my best friend and partner in crime)

**Me: First time I've ever done dedications…**

**Brigs: Don't get used to it.**

**Me: More importantly, don't listen to Mr. Pessimist over there. CP, could you please do the disclaimer?**

**CP: Since you asked nicely, and you're finally writing something, okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: Angevar does not, will not and has never owned, or claimed to own any part of the anime show Beyblade. So anyone looking for money can just exit through the door to your left, thank you.**

**Me: And hit your heads on the way out.**

**Brigs: Warnings?**

**Me: I'll do them.**

**WARNING: This fic is shounen-ai (boy/boy pairing, just like every other thing I have written to date) so if you don't like, you can follow the people looking for money. I also had no definite idea what was going to happen when I started this, just some vague fuzzy scene that had been bouncing around my head since eighth period on thursday so don't blame me for how it turns out.**

~*~*~

Kai gazed up at the soft, blue sky above him, feeling the short grass pricking him through his shirt. He rolled over onto his side to look at the slightly younger teen next to him. Dark blue, almost black hair spilled out from under a worn baseball cap, stormy blue eyes looked back out of a tanned face.

"So Kai, why did you want to talk to me?" Tyson asked, arms stretched out behind his head to look up at the summer sky, watching as wisps of cloud floated by, forming delicate designs in the sky.

Kai propped himself up on his elbows, gazing out across the park before turning to Tyson. "Tyson, do you ever think about finding someone?"

"Huh?" Tyson quirked an eyebrow at his team captain "What makes you ask that Kai?"

"Just because." Kai answered.

"Wow, the first time Kai Hiwatari ever did something 'just because'…" Tyson whistled "But seriously, why not ask someone like Rei, why me? I know practically nothing about this type of stuff and I don't even think about it that often." The midnight-haired teen rolled over to rest on his side, facing his captain curiously.

Kai looked at him, crimson eyes drinking in the sight of the teen. "Because Ty, you are special." He rolled over and pushed Tyson back onto the ground, resting quite comfortably on the younger boys chest, chin on top of his hands as he gazed into Tyson's beautiful, mesmerizing eyes.

"K-Kai…?"

"Tyson, do you have any idea how hard it is to act normal around you?" Kai purred softly into Tyson's ear, his voice smooth and sensuous. "You are one of the most attractive people I've ever seen, and you don't even realize it." Kai dragged a pale finger across Tyson's tanned skin, tracing the outline of his jaw and up to his earlobe. "The way you look, the way you move, the way you act… it is incredibly hard to do anything about it."

"S-so, you're saying…" Tyson began but trailed off. Kai looked right into his gorgeous stormy blue eyes and smiled.

"I am saying that I've been waiting a long time to do this." With that, he leaned quickly down and pressed his lips firmly against Tyson's, feeling the other boy tense as he made contact. He smiled against soft, tanned skin, swiping his tongue along Tyson's lower lip before sliding it swiftly into his mouth. Tyson managed a soft gasp, opening his mouth wide to allow Kai greater access. Kai took the invitation eagerly.

Tyson moaned softly as Kai ran his tongue over the inner surface of the boy's mouth, probing, tasting, exploring, and devouring him with an almost insatiable hunger. Tyson felt a shiver run down his spine as Kai's hands slid up his shirt, dancing tantalizing patterns on his skin.

They were breathing heavily through their noses, but it wasn't quite enough. Kai broke off of Tyson's mouth and dragged his tongue slowly along his jaw line, up to nibble at the younger boy's earlobe. Tyson gasped at the sensation, Kai smiled wolfishly and moved downwards, tongue roaming all across the boy's neck and even onto his shoulder. He felt Tyson shiver beneath him and paused in his ministrations.

"You like it?" crimson eyes glinted, narrowed to thin, sensuous slits. Tyson nodded weakly, the sensations leaving him feeling light-headed and his brain functioning at barely five percent.  Kai hooked a thumb into Tyson's pants and turned his attention downwards "Then you'll like it even more if I do this." Tyson gasped, eyes closed as he felt himself concentrated on the region below his waist.

"Oh my God! …Kai!!"

~*~*~

Kai jolted awake, breathing heavily. A fine sheen of sweat beaded over his torso and forehead. He took a deep breath and ordered himself to calm down, not that it was easy. Not in the least.

He got up and sat on the edge of his bed, still breathing a little raggedly, and ran a hand through his hair. This had been happening far too often, dreaming about Tyson and himself like that and… he halted that train of thought, knowing full well exactly where it led.

He glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed, five thirty am, still dark out. At least it wasn't as early as usual, like the ungodly time of three forty-five he had woken in a similar state the morning before. No, at least this time he had gotten a solid six and a half hours of sleep.

He knew from experience it was perfectly pointless to even think about returning to bed, all he would do was stare at a very boring ceiling for another half an hour, and that wasn't really enough time to get any decent sleep anyways. So he went and took a shower to get his thoughts off the storm-eyed angel that constantly plagued them. He winced slightly as the icy water cascaded down on him, adjusting the knob slightly and then deciding better of it. Better to have a cold shower and a clear mind than the alternative.

When he was done, he dried himself off and pulled on his clothes. By the time he had gotten his hair to look vaguely dry it was almost six, but it was still very early, definitely too early for a normal person to be up and about. He glanced out the window, the sun was just getting ready to rise, the sky was pale, pre-dawn blue and there were tints of pinkish yellow on the horizon. He decided he might as well go to the park for a while before going to Tyson's dojo for training. He grabbed a couple of granola bars out of a small cupboard and stuffed them in his pocket, they would last him until lunch, not that he ate that much anyways but still…

He made his way to the park, to a certain spot he often went to just sit and let his mind wander. It was a ways off the path, enclosed and private; no-one ever went there but him. He followed the little trail his feet had made and came out into a small, open space bordered by trees and a bit of the lake on one side. The water-body curved just there so that you could only see the spot from the other side of the lake if you knew just where to look, he liked it that way.

Kai sank down onto the lush, green grass and stared out onto the lake, watching the colors the sun light reflected on the surface of the water as he thought about the only thing he ever thought about.

Tyson.

He simply could not figure some things out about the teen. How was it he could make friends so easily, how did he manage it? Was it because of how he acted, Kai found it annoying most of the time rather than something that he would consider a hand of friendship. But then, people just seemed to gravitate towards the smiling, constantly cheerful and sarcastic beyblader. Even Kai, though he found it most annoying for the better part of a year.

But still, there he was, in all his cheerful, smiling glory. Just being Tyson. The incredibly lucky (or so it seemed to Kai most of the time; Tyson lucked out on almost everything) teenage beyblading champion from Bakuten. Kai had puzzled over him more than he would like to admit, he had tried to figure out just what made Tyson the person he was.

Kai couldn't understand it at all. He was a very practical type of guy; he saw the quickest way to reach his goal and followed that path and that path only. Tyson on the other hand didn't even set the sort of goals Kai thought about, never had a definite plan, he just shrugged, grinned and jumped right into the middle of things. It was something Kai simply could not do. He had been trained not to do that, ever. He always had to plan everything out from the basics down to the very last detail. But sometimes even that didn't work. Sometimes all the most careful planning went down the drain on less than the flip of a coin.

Tyson never had plans to go down the drain in the first place; if the coin landed that way, he just went with it. He always did just what his heart told him, wearing it proudly out on his sleeve for the world to see; Kai envied him that. It was just one of the many things he loved about him.

Kai drifted in and out of thought for a while, until he noticed how high the sun had gotten. He blinked once, checked his watch and swore under his breath. He was late, for perhaps the first time in history. It just went to show how much Tyson affected him.

He stood up, dusting himself off and muttering quiet obscenities about drifting off, and turned around to make his way to the Kinomiya dojo.

Unfortunately (or otherwise, it depends on how you look at it) he didn't get any farther than the turning around part. Walking quietly down the trail towards him was a figure that had haunted all his waking moments recently, Tyson.

"Hey Kai." The blunette greeted his captain cheerfully "We were wondering where you were, so I came out to find you." He noticed the more-distant-than-usual expression on Kai's face and came closer "What were you doing over here anyways, it's not Kai-like to be late."

"Kai-like?" Kai quirked an eyebrow at the younger teen.

"Yeah, you know… cold, silent, distant, you remind me of old Dracula movies sometimes," Tyson grinned at him "All you need are the fangs and we've got a perfect vampire."

"Rei has fangs." Kai stated bluntly.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have a vampire personality." Tyson replied, leaning against a tree "But seriously, what were you doing out here when you could be bossing us around like always?"

"Thinking…" Kai replied, turning back to look out at the lake again.

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" Tyson stretched his arms over his head "What could be so very interesting to Kai that he would forget to come and make us train our asses off?" Tyson moved away from the tree and towards Kai. "What indeed?"

"Stuff…" Kai kept his tone neutral.

"What sort of stuff?" Tyson asked perkily, obviously not going to give up any time within the next four hours at least.

"Why do you want to know?" Kai asked.

"Because it's not every day that _you_ say you're thinking about 'stuff'. I wanna know." Tyson grinned at Kai expectantly.

Kai quietly toyed with the idea of telling Tyson what he had been thinking about. Telling him that he was the central focus of well over half the decent, and all of the indecent thoughts that flowed through his head. Telling him that he was the most annoyingly confusing thing Kai had ever come across, and yet also the most infuriatingly constant as well. Telling him that no matter how much he tried, Kai could simply not figure him out. What did he really have to lose besides his pride, reputation and the respect of anyone who knew him? Well nothing. But Kai valued those thing a lot, and he wasn't quite ready to risk them.

"I was just thinking, that's all…" Kai turned away from the teen in front of him and started down the path he had walked up hours ago when the sun was rising.

~*~*~

Tyson watched Kai turn to leave and almost pouted. Why did Kai have to be the way he was?! It was a miracle Tyson wasn't pulling his hair out over the guy.

Tyson turned slowly and followed Kai, thinking about what he had just seen. It had seemed for a moment before Kai answered him that he had been almost whimsical about something, trying to decide between one thing or the other with no real care for what they were. Yeah, right, like Kai would ever do something like that Tyson snorted to himself. Kai was Kai, and absolutely every single, miniscule little thing he did had a purpose. He should know, he paid infinite attention to every little thing Kai did, though he would never let on.

Tyson was one thing above almost all else (with the exception of being very, very annoying) and that was curious. He had insatiable curiosity about people especially; people that weren't like him, people he didn't understand. Kai was one of those people, one of those very few that Tyson simply did not get, but would never give up trying on. He didn't get how Kai could be so utterly single, out and apart from the rest of humanity, and not be bothered by it. Tyson always needed people around him, the more the better. He was a people person, he met people, and made friends with them as a second nature, he hated being alone. Kai seemed to draw strength from it, from not having anyone but himself.

Tyson was fascinated by it, this strange quality that Kai gave to the very air around him. As he walked a few paces behind the stoic Russian blader, he marveled that anyone could be so… independent. It was a quality of Kai that Tyson admired somewhat, aside from the fact that Kai was one of the most attractive people Tyson had ever met, let alone got to know. The way he would command attention, even in complete silence and stillness, was one thing that had attracted Tyson to Kai in the first place. That and the amount of energy he spent trying to figure out how anyone could get to be like Kai was.

When he had first met him, Tyson had considered Kai a bit of a puzzle. He still did, all the hours of lying awake in bed thinking about Kai and every aspect of the ruby-eyed boy had done nothing but fuel his curiosity, and then some. Tyson really didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but he was well and truly hooked if Kai cared to reel him in. Kai probably didn't even realize he had caught the younger teen, but Tyson could hope.

Maybe Kai would…

Tyson crushed that train of thought before it had a chance to grow and continued to stare at Kai's back, not that it helped much, but still… it was easier to think about Kai than it was to think about what Kai might think. Even though the former was more confusing, it was the less painful of the two.

~*~*~

Training that day went as usual, save for the fact that Kai was much, much, _much_ quieter than usual. Normally he would be barking out orders left, right and center, but today he was unnaturally silent. Rei, Max and Kenny didn't seem to notice, but Tyson watched Kai like a hawk the whole time, though no-one would have noticed that either, he always had his team captain in the corner of his eye.

Kai even gave them the day off after lunch, even having missed about an hours worth of training. Rei and Max headed off to do their own thing, The Chief went downtown to some internet café and Kai walked off in the direction of the park.

Tyson was curious about what was occupying his captain's thoughts so he followed Kai to the park again. He watched Kai take the same path he took to get to the quiet spot by the lake, for some reason looking much more melancholy than usual. Not that Kai would ever show an emotion like depression within sight of another person, but he was definitely looking forlorn.

Tyson waited a few seconds after Kai had disappeared from sight and followed silently. He came out onto the small grassy patch to see Kai sitting and staring absently into the lake, a strange expression on his face.

"Kai?" Tyson asked tentatively, wondering if he should even be there.

Kai turned his face to look at the newcomer, surprise almost visible on his face before he glued his mask firmly into place. "What are you doing here Tyson?" The younger boy winced at the icy edge on the words; Kai immediately regretted speaking harshly to him and changed his tone to a slightly softer one. "Don't you have somewhere you want to be?"

"I was wondering what you were thinking about all morning." Tyson asked, sitting down on the grass next to Kai "I mean it's not like you not to yell at us every chance you get."

Kai settled back down, for once comfortable being around Tyson, instead of having to watch himself every second of it. "I was just thinking about a few things that have been bugging me lately, that's all."

"Must be pretty annoying if they make you forget to yell at us." Tyson quipped, grinning at the ruby-eyed teen next to him.

"Well, I guess it is…" Kai replied.

"What is it exactly?" Tyson leaned forward so he could see Kai's face a little better.

Kai looked at him for a moment, pools of crimson ice meeting swirling stormy chaos. Kai thought for a moment and decided that some things weren't as important as he had once thought. "Do you ever just sit back and look at the sky?"

"What?" Tyson gave his team captain a funny look. "Whaddaya mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said," Kai leaned back and gazed up at the clear summer-blue sky, watching the gentle wisps of clouds scurry across, riding the high winds. "Do you ever just sit back and look at the sky?"

Tyson shrugged and glanced upwards "Yeah, I guess. What does that have to do with anything?" he turned back to look at Kai, gazing up at the pale silvery grey streamers that rode the heavens.

"Did you ever think about what it would be like to be a cloud?" Tyson looked puzzled, but Kai continued. "Ever wonder what it's like to be totally free of everything? I wondered about that a long time while I was in the abbey." Kai sighed softly "I still wonder about it…"

"Why do you think about stuff like that?" Tyson asked.

"Because I don't think anyone really is that free." Kai responded quietly "We still have to live by the rules of the world we live in. Up there, they don't have rules…"

Tyson thought about it for a moment before replying "Yeah, but they don't have a lot of other things either which I'd much rather have than freedom like that."

"Like what?" Kai asked, propping himself up on one elbow to face Tyson.

Tyson was silent for a long time; just as Kai was about to go back to watching the clouds he answered "They don't have you…"

Kai jerked and looked at Tyson, the younger teen had his face buried in his knees and looked like he was expecting something. Kai smiled softly, reaching over to lift Tyson's face "No, they don't have you Tyson."

The younger beyblader seemed a little unprepared for the response he got, Kai continued "They don't have you there, and I think I'd probably miss you more than anything Tyson." Kai looked right into Tyson's eyes, allowing himself to drown in their beautiful stormy blue depths. "They don't have anything like you, and I could never be happy there without you."

"Kai…?"

"Shhh…" Kai whispered softly, leaning towards the midnight-haired teen next to him. "Don't say a word; just imagine that we're as free as the clouds, together." And he pressed his lips against Tyson's in a soft, chaste kiss. Tyson sighed through his nose, leaning back down onto the grass beneath him as Kai continued kissing him.

Who knows, maybe some things that you don't think would happen will. And things that you suspect might occur, never come to pass.

Under a summer sky.

~The End~

~*~*~

**CP: What!?! No lemon, not even any dribbles of lime?**

**Me: I was feeling fluff-induced towards the end, trust me I originally wanted lime as much as you do…**

**CP: Then what happened?!?!**

**Me: I dunno!! At least I wrote something!!!**

**Brigs: Six pages too, better than your average at least.**

**Me: Yeah, but I wanted it to be longer… oh, and as a note to all who read this, I'm Going to be taking down Love Is A Very Strange Thing for editing and to work out the plot. Sorry, but what little inspiration I have requires some changes be made to the story line.**

**CP: Very sorry for any inconvenience caused, we'll be re-posting it as soon as we get the whole thing worked out, in the meantime, Angie has way more inspiration than is healthy for writing one-shot songfics.**

**Me: One last thing, does anyone out there have a livejournal account? I got one yesterday morning and I'm looking for people to nag and talk nonsense with… just asking.**

**Brigs: So, tell us what you think! Love it? Hate it? 'What the hell was she thinking when she wrote this?' If so, drop a review and tell us.**

**Me: Please!! And if for no other reason, will someone at least tell me what happened to Rumi?!**


End file.
